Father to Daughter, Daughter to Father Love
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Well, the title says it all. Basically its going to be about the love Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Martha have for their dads. and about how powerful father daughter love is. There is also, Troyella, Zekepay, RyMar, Jelsi, Chaylor.
1. BEFORE YOU READ

**Dear Readers, 3/22/08**

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Almost all of my teachers and friends are going to Orlando, Florida for Spring Break, so I figured if I write this than it kinda is like I'm there with them, right? Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!!!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!!!

* * *

**Full names of Everyone *I made up middle names, thank you***

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez **

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth **

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie

* * *

****Troy's Nicknames for People….**

**Gabriella…..**baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**Kelsi….. **playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**Jason…..**Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**Chad…..** Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**Ryan….. **Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**Sharpay….. **Anne

**Taylor….**Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**Zeke….. **Lake

**Martha…. **Lynn

* * *

**Gabriella's nicknames for people…..**

**Troy….**Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor….**Tay Tay

**Chad…. **C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.)

**Kelsi…. **Sweetz, Kels

**Martha…. **Dancing babe

**Ryan…. **Ry Ry

**Sharpay….**Shar-Bear

**Zeke….**LA, Laker

**Jason….**Jas Allen

* * *

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people….**

**Gabriella…. **Brie-Ella,

**Taylor….**Tay

**Troy….. **Superstar

**Zeke…. **Zekey

**Chad….. **Danforth

**Ryan…. **Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**Martha….. **Mar

**Kelsi….**Memo

**Jason…**Jersey

* * *

**Ryan's Nicknames for People…..**

**Gabriella….. **Gabriella Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shar

**Troy…. **Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**Chad….. **Chad Nicholas

**Zeke…. **Zeke Lake

**Taylor…. **Anne

**Jason…..**Jas

**Martha…. **My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**Kelsi… **Kay

* * *

**Taylor's nicknames for people….**

**Chad… **lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella….**Marie

**Sharpay…. **Shary

**Martha…. **Mary Lynn

**Kelsi…. **Monique

**Troy….** Alexander

**Zeke…. **Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**Ryan….**Ry

**Jason… **Jas, J

* * *

**Chad's nicknames for people…..**

**Taylor….**Taylor Annabelle, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

**Gabriella…. **Montez, Little sis, ella,

**Troy…. **Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

**Sharpay…. **Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

**Zeke…. **Baker boy

**Kelsi…. **Kelly

**Jason… **Jas, Allen

**Martha… **Lynnsters

**Ryan…. **Evans

* * *

**Martha's nicknames for people…**

**Ryan…. **My dancing king, honey, baby

**Gabriella… **Angel

**Troy…. **Basketball boy

**Sharpay…. **Shar Anne

**Zeke…. **baker

**Kelsi…. **Darling

**Jason… **Jas

**Taylor…**Taylor Annabelle

**Chad…** jokester

* * *

**Zeke's nicknames for people….**

**Sharpay…. **Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**Troy…. **Captain

**Gabriella… **Troy's Girl, Rie,

**Ryan…. **Evans

**Martha…. **Ryan's Girl, MLC

**Jason…. **Jas

**Kelsi…. **Kel

**Chad… **Chaddy

**Taylor**…. Tay Bay

* * *

**Jason's Nicknames for People….**

**Kelsi… **babe, my baby

**Troy… **Captain

**Gabriella… **GM, sunshine, happy girl

**Sharpay… **Shar Evans

**Zeke… **Zeke man,

**Martha… **Hip hop queen

**Ryan… **Evans

**Taylor…**Tay Annabelle

**Chad… **All and Not So Mighty Chad

* * *

**Kelsi's nicknames for people….**

**Jason… **Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**Troy… **playmaker, Hoopz Man

**Gabriella… **Shinning Star

**Sharpay…. **Drama Queen

**Ryan…. **RJ

**Martha…. **Hip Hop Martha

**Zeke… **Lake, cookie man,

**Chad… **king of hunger

**Taylor… **Tam (using her initials

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ….

**The Hotel…**

1. The name is real!

2. The rooms are real!

3. The food and drink and extra activities is true!

4. Anything else about the hotel is true **unless** I tell you other wise!! J

5. **I Did the research to prove myself. **

**The Characters….**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to **ME! **

The Characters that you recognize **DON'T BELONG TO ME!**

Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**SURPRISES…..**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT….

**LINKS….**

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**Comments or Questions….**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

Thanks--

To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,

Jessica


	2. Gabriella & Dad: You Can Let Go

**Oneshot started: February 19, 2009.**

**Oneshot finished: February 19, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Hey, here's a new set of oneshots to help me get out of my writer's block which is a major one (no lie). And if you're reading this then you like to read about father daughter love and admire it and treasure it. (Its something I dream of!) Enjoy---Jessica.

* * *

**=Father to Daughter, Daughter to Father Love=**

**-Gabriella and Dad: You Can Let Go-**

_**//Wind blowing on my face**_

_**Sidewalk flying beneath my bike**_

_**A five year old's first taste**_

_**Of what freedom's really like//**_

I smiled as the wind started blowing on my face as I pedaled my bike that had the training wheels finally taken off as the sidewalk was flying beneath it. And I knew this was a five year old's first taste of what freedom's really like.

_**//He was running right beside me**_

_**His hand holding on the seat**_

_**I took a deep breath and hollered**_

_**As I headed for the street**_

_**You can let go now, daddy, you can let go**_

_**Oh, I think, I'm ready to this on my own**_

_**It's still a little bit scary, but I want you to know**_

_**I'll be okay, daddy, you can let go// **_

I smiled as I heard him running right beside me, his hand holding on the seat. Who is he may you ask? Well, he's my daddy of course and his names Gregory "Greg" Anthony Montez, my hero, the number one guy in my life.

As I headed for the street, I took a deep breath and hollered to him, "YOU CAN LET GO DADDY! I THINK I CAN DO THIS BY MYSELF!"

_**//I was standing at the alter**_

_**Between the two loves of my life**_

_**To one, I've been a daughter**_

_**To one, I soon would be a wife//**_

And that was 11 years ago, now I'm twenty and a college student at the University of Albuquerque for three years, dressed in a beautiful duchess white satin ball gown with a delicate v-neck neckline and adorned with tulle and crystals, and it had a beautiful fully beaded bodice with a corset lacing effect on either side of it and the skirt was embellished with a beaded motif. I also had on a beautiful pair of white high heels with diamonds, my hair wad down in my natural chocolate brown waves with a beautiful tiara that sat on the top of my head, my make up was lightly and naturally done, and clasped in between my French manicured hands was a bouquet of red and white roses.

What am I doing dressed like this may you ask? Of course you may, I'm standing at the alter between the two loves of my life. One I've been a daughter too and the other one was my twenty one year old, Prince Charming, who goes by the name of Troy Alexander Bolton, who had the most beautiful electric blue eyes (the key to his soul), a perfect tanned and toned body, rock hard abs, a mop of chocolate brown hair, and a gorgeous smile with a great personality and who treated my like a goddess.

_**//When the preacher asked**_

"_**Who gives this woman?"**_

_**Daddy's eyes filled up with tears**_

_**He kept holding tightly to my arm**_

'_**Til I whispered in his ear**_

_**You can let go now, daddy, you can let go**_

_**Oh, I think, I'm ready to this on my own**_

_**It's still a little bit scary, but I want you to know**_

_**I'll be okay, daddy, you can let go//**_

"Who gives this woman?" The preacher asked.

I looked over at my daddy when he didn't say anything as did the others present in the room, but I was the only one who saw my daddy's chocolate brown eyes, that I inherited from him; filled up with tears. I felt him keeping a tight hold on my arm and I smiled a watery smile at him before pulling him into my arms and whispering in his ear, "You can let go now daddy. You can let go now. And you don't have to worry because you know he's a good person and the RIGHT person to take care of me. I love you daddy, but you have to let go now.

And with that my daddy reluctantly let go of my arm and told the preacher the words he dreaded saying as he gave Troy my hand after he kissed it, which was after he kissed my forehead and whispered he loved me in my ear that had a pair of drop earring pearls in them.

_**//It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew**_

_**Wasting away to nothing in that hospital room**_

_**You know he's only hanging on for you**_

_**That's what the night nurse said**_

_**My voice and heart were breaking**_

_**As I crawled up in his bed and said//**_

And I still remember my wedding day, that very moment to be exact till this day and that was about thirty five years ago and Troy and I didn't have five beautiful kids, four boys (my little men) and one girl (Troy's baby girl).

And as I walked up to long term care wing at Albuquerque General Hospital at nine that night, I was stopped by the night nurse.

"You know he's only holding on for you," The night nurse, Sally, that took care of my dad, said before she left and I knew she was right, he was only holding on for me seeing as my mom had passed one year earlier.

And I knew why he was hanging for me because my mom made him promise the night before she passed that he would hold on for me and not join her until he knew I was safe and because I made him promise a my mommy's funeral that he wouldn't leave me because I needed him more than anything and more than I needed anyone, and yes that meant Troy which made my dad smile and shake his head with a look that said 'You-just-mean-we-tie-for-that-position'.

I walked quietly into his room and sat my Chanel tote and my black jacket in the empty recliner before I crawled into bed on the side that side that didn't have all the wires, just like I did every night since he was admitted. And for the first time in since I started doing so, I said with tears cascading like waterfalls down my face, as I set my head on his chest and hugged him, "You can let go now, daddy, you can let go. Your little girl, your baby girl, is ready to do this on my own. I'll admit it's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know, I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go, you can let go. I love you and be happy with mommy. Tell her I miss her and I love you."

And the last thing moment I remember after that was that my daddy just smiled and kissed the top of my head before saying, "Thank you baby girl. I love you, you made me proud."

And with that my daddy left me to fight this on my own and as I listened to his heart fade I called Sally in and told her before I went and slide my back down the wall in a corner and curled up into a ball and bawled my eyes out and that's how my husband found me after he arrived ten minutes later, and I knew that my daddy must have sent him a sign telling Troy I needed him.

I love you, daddy. Forever and Eternity.

_**//You can let go now, daddy, you can let go**_

_**Your little girl is ready to do this on my own**_

_**It's gonna be a little bit scary, but I want you to know**_

_**I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go, you can let go//**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, there you all go. I know, I know, it sucked, so go ahead and hate me. Anyways, I hope you guys read and review. And be honest: Love it, hate it, loath it? What?**_

**Song- You Can Let Go Now by Crystal Shawanda**

**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**

_**The greatest power of all is, LOVE,**_

_**Jessica.**_


End file.
